Coraman
DM Handle: '''Seiakera Description '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'7 Weight: 128 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Tar Valon Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 7 Paths and Disciplines : Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Appearance: Cora is of average height and thin before she began training; her physique more suitable to speed and subterfuge. Her midnight black hair is unusually streaked with white strands. Her steel blue eyes are often smothered in anger and distrust. Her appearance makes some underestimate her as she is unremarkable. Personality: Distrustful of strangers and wary of those who seek to be close to her - she will be very reserved. For those that she is growing to be comfortable with, she has quite the mouth on her - but she will rarely reveal how she truly feels. However, she has the sense to know when she needs to be silent. With strangers, she is unobtrusive. She won't do something that will bring unwanted attention to herself. History Born in the city of the White Tower in 980 NE, the only life she had known was on the street. An old toothless hag cared for the little street urchin, if you could call it that. She didn't have a name so she was called "rat". She spent her days begging for food and her nights being beaten by the hag. Whatever food she could scrounge, the old woman ate it all but the crumbs, proclaiming that a child's stomach was much smaller and that the crumbs were all a little street rat needed. If no food could be found, the woman lashed out with her makeshift cane, not stopping until Rat was crouched on the floor covered with bruises and every once in a while, the beatings continued until her ribs broke. Over the years, she learned the ways of fist fighting, it was the only way she could defend herself and whatever prize she had just acquired. It was by the age of 10 that she had found a dull and rusty dagger lying by a sleeping drunken sailor. It only worked against those who were the same size as her - or smaller. She found that those who were bigger easily overpowered her. By the time she was 13, she despised men and physical contact. More often as she got older, she would get errands from a servant of a politician that would give her food for her accomplishments. Sometimes she received a coin. Her tasks - spy on others. Most of the time, it was to eavesdrop or to report a daily schedule - but every once in a while, she was sent to sneak into a room to acquire papers. It was during these times, she learned how to be stealthy and quick in her tasks. She'd acquire the materials that were sought after - and pocket a few small treasures for herself. Every once in a while, someone would return to the rooms while she was there and she would find a hiding spot - whether it be under the bed, or ßin the closet. Nearing 15 years old – Rat had killed the old hag. "You are worthless - just like your whore of a mother and bastard of a father." The dull dagger found its way in the woman's neck, "Don't say that about mum and pa." Granted, she never knew them but in her mind and heart, they had a good reason for abandoning her. They would be back. She knew it. One day while she was creeping in an alley, a voice startled her out of her wits. "What have we here?" She jumped and fell to the ground, scrambling to her feet to escape. When something clasped her ragged and filthy shirt and pulled her a couple feet off from the ground. She looked up and her first sight was a woman with a patch over an eye and scars. “Let me go!!" She threw out a fist but for some reason, it didn’t collide with anything but air. “I bet you're hungry." A snarl graced her lips, "What's it to you?" The woman's face softened a bit, "More than you know. I'm Seiaman. Come, you like chicken?" ~*~*~*~*~*~ Mere weeks passed when the news of Seiaman's looming departure came to her attention. She was distraught over the news and proceeded to pummel the woman with her fists. "You CAN'T leave me!! You promised!!" Tears streamed down her cheeks - oddly in the short amount of time, Seiaman was the only woman who she looked to as her foster-mother. The older woman gently grabbed her wrists and knelt down so they could meet eye to eye. "I have to." "Take me with you." A tear fell to the ground. "I can't." Anger welled up and she scowled at the woman, "That's all you do! Get people to love you then you ABANDON them!" Coraman pushed the woman back, freeing her wrists from Seia’s grasp and ran up the stairs to her room. The next fateful morning, Coraman walked down the stairs and walked out the door to make her way to the Warders Yard. *~*~*~*~*~*~ For the next one and a half year, Coraman spent her every waking moment training in the Warders Yard. She rose through her ranks quickly and she dreamed of becoming a Grand Master. She never saw Seiaman again but she heard that the woman tried to come back. What happened of that attempt, no one knew. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios